


Children

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, It's Ridiculous, Kids, M/M, Post Mpreg, this story is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Your baby is always the cutest baby...to you, anyways. Featuring Brendon, Patrick and Gerard.





	Children

“Who’s the cutest baby in the whole wide world? You are. That’s right, you!”

Declan giggled and squeaked as his mama tickled him, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. Tickles and kisses were the best, and mama gave the best ones. Daddy’s were nice too, but his face was all scratchy from his whiskers. Yeah, he was the cutest baby, he’d be the damn cutest as long as the play time kept up.

“Aw, is little Dec a giggly boy today?” Gerard cooed, wandering over with Bandit in his arms. Her big, hazel eyes, identical to her mom’s, watched the little baby squirm in Patrick’s lap. The oldest baby in the friend group, a whole year old now, she was definitely a mama’s girl. 

“Yeah…my little sunshine.” Patrick kissed the little redhead, letting him calm down. “The most beautiful little baby boy in the world.”

"Uh…well maybe the most beautiful boy, but when it comes to beautiful, no one beats my girl here, isn’t that right, Bandicoot?“ Gerard tickled her a little, making her grin and giggle. “Yeah, that’s my gorgeous girl.”

“Heh…I mean…I guess I see where you’re coming from, but…I mean, no one’s cuter than Declan here.” Patrick shifted the baby on his knee. “Even the Gerber baby can smile that big.”

“You guys talking about Milo behind my back again?” Brendon asked, walking over with his baby boy in a carrier.

“Wha…no.” Gerard looked over. “I’m just trying to convince Patrick here that I’ve got the most absolutely baby in the universe right here.”

“Haha, nice one.” Brendon looked down at his little mop-topped son. “You hear that, M-U?” 

Milo didn’t quite understand, looking up at Brendon with big eyes. He smiled up at his mama, his few, pearly baby teeth showing. Brendon smiled right back at him, kissing his bang-clad forehead.

“See? No one’s cuter than my boy right here,” Brendon insisted.

Patrick and Gerard exchanged a little, and just shook their heads. They might not agree between theirs, but no way. 

“We’re not gonna reach an agreement, are we?” Brendon said after a minute of silence. When no one responded, he shrugged. “Oh well. To each their own, right?”

Yes. That they could all agree on. Their own baby would always be the cutest to them, whether they grew up to be covered in tattoos and piercings, or they went through a phase covered in acne and scars. No matter what, it’d be their baby, and they’d always love them most.


End file.
